1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable communications terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable personal computers, and the like, have generally been implemented with the ability to perform the transmission of video data as well as the transmission of text and audio data.
In accordance with this trend, portable communications terminals have been standardly equipped with camera modules have been has been recently installed basically in the in order to enable the transmission of the video data, video chatting, or the like.
Generally, such a camera module generates electromagnetic waves while being driven. In the case in which electromagnetic waves are emitted to the outside, an effect on other electronic components causing communication interference or malfunctioning may occur.
Therefore, in order to block electromagnetic interference (EMI) as described above, a shield can formed of metal is used. The shield can individually or collectively covers electronic components to serve to block the electromagnetic interference from having an effect thereon and serves to protect the electronic components from external impacts.
However, in the case of using only one shield can, a phenomenon in which electromagnetic waves are leaked to the outside may be generated, and even in the case of using two shield cans, an electrical short circuit may be generated between a soldering region in which an actuator for driving a lens barrel and a circuit board are electrically connected to each other and the shield cans.